


you had to choose just one of us

by tsuchakoz



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Coraline, Not Really Character Death, POV Second Person, Unsettling, mild body horror, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchakoz/pseuds/tsuchakoz
Summary: (TWs are same as for game. Anything extra will be in chapter notes)When Monika traps Sayori and Yuri inside some hidden area of the game, Natsuki reluctantly agrees to work with the protagonist (you) to save them before it's too late. But the deeper the two of you go into the school, the more it seems that not everything is what it appears to be.Updates on whenever.
Relationships: Monika & Natsuki & Protagonist & Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you had to choose just one of us

Looking back, you wish you could say that something felt off about that morning as soon as you woke up. But it didn't. The day was ... normal. You got up, got dressed, had breakfast then went out to wait for Sayori. Knowing her, she's overslept again. It's not really annoying anymore. If anything, it's almost endearing. 

And so you wait. And wait.

After almost twenty minutes, you go inside to check on her. The room to her door is slightly ajar, but you knock anyway.

No answer. 

Maybe she's still asleep? 

"Sayori? You need to wake up now. We have school"

No answer again. You open the door, ignoring the old "keep out!!" sign she's had for years. She never changes it, so it doesn't really have a purpose.

"C'mon Sayori. We're gonna be la- Sayori?"

Sayori's bed is empty. And she couldn't have gone to school because her uniform was still there, unless she forgot to change.

Where's Sayori?

What are you supposed to do now? You can't really afford to miss school, but you also need to find her.

Do you want to <go to school and look later> or <keep looking now>?

You selected < **go to school and look later** >

_Sorry, Sayori ..._

On your walk to school, you notice that the headlights of all the cars are on, even though it's day. Weird. There are other things that are slightly off, a little too perfect or just wrong. You shake it off as just you being jumpy because of Sayori. Then you remember the dream. Well, remember is a strong word. All you remember is something someone said.

_"Why couldn't you just choose me?"_

Those words send a shiver down your spine. They sounded so ... forlorn, almost desperate. You couldn't remember who said them, but you knew they had been crying, or on the brink of tears. Weird. You and Yuri had talked about dreams once, she'd been reading some book about Cassandra. It had been interesting, although you didn't remember much about the book or Cassandra - whoever she was - and Yuri had seemed so _passionate_ about it. It had been nice, to hear her talk about something that interested her so much, kind of like talking to Sayori. 

The rest of the day flew by, until finally the bell rang for the end of classes.

**Lessons have ended. You may now go to your Club or return home.**

When you walk into the Literature Club, you can't see any of the girls. You haven't seen any of them in class or the hallways today either. Weird. 

Would you like to open up your phone and check messages < **yes** > < **no** >?

Oh, that's a thought. What if they all planned something that you forgot about? Some sort of surprise. That would explain all this. 

You have selected < **yes** >

**You have two (2) notifications.**

One message from Monika, telling you that she'll be running a little late and needs to tell you something. That means Sayori is probably okay.

Then there is one from Natsuki. That's odd. She doesn't like texting - or at least that's what she says - and only seems to talk to Sayori every now and then.

Natsuki's message is oddly difficult to read. The letters seem to be shifting in style and size. Do you need to get your eyes checked? It also looks like it was written in a hurry. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. It says:

_I need to tell you something about the Literature Club and Monika._

_Something happened to Yuri and I'm guessing Sayori's gone too, she's not responding._

_I'm hoping you're not gone, but only because we'd need to work together to find them._

_It's not like we're friends or anything. I just need help and don't have anyone else to ask._

_Yuri disappeared while we were walking to school. We saw Monika pass us and then Yuri started fading away._

_She told me that Monika is in control and overwriting her. I don't know what she meant._

_I think I escaped because I was on the other side of Yuri and Monika might not have seen me._

_That or she can only overwrite people one at a time._

_I'll be in my manga cupboard, look down._

_\- natsuki_

There were so many things to process, from Sayori's absence to Yuri's disappearance and what she had said to Natsuki. It felt all too much. Oh.

**Monika has arrived at the** clubroom

_Hi < **name** >! Isn't it such a lovely day!!!_

How can Monika be so cheerful? Isn't she worried about the other girls?

**"Oh, hey Monika! So, about your note ..."**

_Aww, now isn't that kinda rude? Aren't you going to ask about my day?_

Something about the way Monika is acting is reminding you about that dream, and what happened to Yuri this morning. 

**"Monika, we need to find the others. Do you know what happened?"**

_Sooo mean, cutting right to the chase like that. Of course I know what happened. Why would I not know what I did?_

So Monika is the reason Sayori and Yuri were ... overwritten? was that what Yuri called it?

**"Why would you do that to them though? To your friends?"**

_< **name** >, I have the very best of reasons, you see. The truth is, I love you. But you never love me, you never choose me. Why wouldn't you just choose me?_

**"I'm sorry Monika. I just don't think of you like that. But you're an amazing club leader and a good friend, most of the time."**

_Do you really not have it in you to love me? I'd do anything for you._

The tone of Monika's voice is unlike you have ever heard it before. So sad, but also so angry. When you look closely, you can see tears starting to well up in her eyes.

**"I j** **ust want Yuri and Sayori back. I'm sorry, Monika."**

_Well, if you miss them that badly, how about a deal?"_

**"What sort of deal?"**

_Sayori and Yuri are hidden somewhere. You just need to go down the stairs in the basement._

**"And if I fail?"**

_Then you forget about all the others and finally choose me._

Now what do you do? 

**"I'll do it."**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at https://mushroom-cat-cafe.tumblr.com/  
> Updates hopefully every Sunday afternoon (GMT)


End file.
